Back Room Confessional
by Plex-N-Ryoa
Summary: Evvy has fallen in love with her percussion instructor. How did this come to be?A series of firstperson narratives, almost like reality TV video confessional, just in writing.Companion to Seduction at MidTempo, for those familiar with my writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Psst. I'm baaaccckkk...  
Scared yet?  
Welcome to "Back Room Confessional", dear, dear, human sacrificing readers.  
and you normal ones too.  
This is a companion story to "Seduction at MidTempo" so if you want to understand some of the humorous refrences in here, I'd reccomend reading that one first if you haven't already.  
But it does stand alone, somewhat.  
I won't beg you to review, because you guys love me enough to do that already. **

::Ry

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Evvy? Can you help me…get this tenor out of the closet? It's stuck."

I stood up from the drum I was tuning and went to assist Sw-

Jason. Help Jason get the tenor out of it's precarious spot in the metal cabinet we stored it in. Seeing it already out and noticing the obvious absence of the Asian-featured man who had originally called me to the back room, I paused in the middle of the narrow room.  
The door behind me clicked shut as I felt two hands caress my hips from behind, turning me around and gently pushing me against the cabinet door as his lips met mine…

Hm. What a way to start telling my story. It kind of makes me sound like a skank, doesn't it. Some people do consider me that, though.  
I guess this should start out with me telling you a little bit about me, and why I was making out rather passionately with our percussion instructor in a storage room where most of our marching percussion instruments are stored.  
I'm Evelyn, by the way…but the cool kids call me Evvy. My story will be told not just through my eyes, but through the eyes of all of my fellows and comrades on the San Burgiden drumline. Yeah, San Burgiden. I'm assuming if you're reading this, you know about Andy and her daughters Heather and Krissy. Kris and Heather are actually two of my best friends, but Andy's taking it easy now, teaching private lessons at the middle school since she had Evan , who's four years younger then the twins.  
I play tenors, and I'm not too bad at them, if I do say so myself…one of three on the drumline, and the only senior in the section. The other two are Miller and Abbs, and they're two of my other real good friends also. Then there's Jon and Rich and Bri on bass…I guess the whole line is one big family of mine, when you get right down to it.  
My personal life really isn't all that much worth noting, My dad works in retail and more or less stays out of my life as long as I get good grades, and mom works as the daycare teacher in one of those nearby schools for "gifted" pre-schoolers…yeah right, what complete garbage. She more or less leaves me alone too, which is probably how I got in this mess in the first place.  
I get good enough grades, except in math. Always hated that subject…never saw the point in studying it if I was going to be a music performance major. That's right, my plans haven't really changed since this whole fiasco started…you hear everywhere about how when a girl falls in love, she wants to settle down, become a housewife, have about two billion kids and bake cookies all day. That never appealed to me…I mean, I wanna have kids and all that, but not until I get a solid place in an orchestra or recording studio.  
Jason never tries to make me change my plans either, even if he is the more mature one in the relationship, as he never fails to point out.  
I'm not his girlfriend, as such…it can't be official, now can it, with him being a teacher? I mean, he's not my band director…that's moldy old Mr. B who's only holding on long enough to see his marching band lodged firmly into school history. Then he'll bite the dust, kick the bucket, go to that big director's podium in the sky that he's probably daydreaming about when he falls asleep on his sandwich during his lunch break.  
Ha. I crack myself up. I make Jason laugh too, no matter how hard he tries to hide it. I love watching him when he laughs, watching his ears turn tomato red under his golden skin…ah, but I'm getting all sentimental and mushy.  
I do love him, though. I've only ever felt this strongly about my music, before. I'm completely his, and he promised me once I'm out of college, we can get married. I'm pretty sure my parents won't like it, but we'll go to Vegas if we have to. My parents are sticklers about marriage and stuff like that…they'll probably say five years is too large of an age gap for us to truly understand each other, but that's bull. He understands me like nobody else has ever understood me.  
I bet you're probably getting bored with my silly personal history now, so I guess I'll tell you how this all started, with me and Jason. It's probably best to start with the most unexpected testimonial, from the Abbs-ter. I love that kid…blonde, but with a brain to back up her looks. She's probably the nicest, most caring person I know, too.

-Evvy


	2. Chapter 2

**With full regards to the real Abb-ster.  
My favorite freshman from this year. **

::Ry

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm…I guess you could say Evvy's "Thing" with Swanson really started the day they met. Most of the girls on the drumline had a crush on him somewhat at a point in their musical careers. Not me! Oh good GOD no…I hate mushy stuff in general.

I play tenors with Evvy…and I can't help but look at her and go "Wow. She could be a model, but she's sitting here, baking a semi-permanent harness tan into that gorgeous skin." For that matter, so'm I….but I can't really blame Matt for being obsessed with her…she's funny, nice to people she likes, and she's AWESOME at biology. Seriously. I wouldn't have passed that class without her. Pedigrees make no sense, no matter what my teacher says.  
Wow, I've gotten totally off topic haven't I? Well anyways. I guess the first time I noticed that something was REALLY going on was about a month into my freshman season…I was staying after with Evvy to have her help me with my sixteenth note triplets…gosh, I still can't get the hang of those! Especially when they're randomly thrown in with like, sixteenth notes! Like West Coast Singles. Hate that warm-up. I actually think that's what Evvy was helping me with when all of a sudden, Swanson walked up and put both his hands on her shoulders and said "Evvy, I need you to help me tune this drum over here" which I thought was strange. I love Evvy, but she can't tune a snare drum for crap. So I watched them out of the corner of my eye…and all Evvy did was WATCH Swanson tune the drum, but all of a sudden, I saw them make eye contact and it was like BAMMM…you could just tell they wanted each other. It was like TRANS-PERSON-EYE-LIGHTNING…  
From there on out it wasn't hard to pick out the little things that Evvy did to make Swanson respond to her…little glances out of the corner of her eye, touching him innocently while they talked about ANYTHING…  
I don't really think it's gotten past that mutual attraction though from what I can tell. They're both very professional people, both obsessed with their music. It's actually kind of nice, having leaders with chemistry between them. I've heard stories about these god-awful power struggles that used to go on before I got to the high school. Chewy and Scotty, Adam and Tony…God, drum captains are so over dramatic. Oh! well, Evvy's not the drum captain, that's Heather. She plays snare, and her twin sister Krissy is the bass captain. The three of them-Krissy, Heather, and Evvy- are really the heart of this drumline. Everyone loves them…it's kind of funny actually because if you didn't look into it too closely you'd think they were all lesbians together. The only guy who's a section leader plays cymbals. That's Fish-boy, or Mike, like Swanson and Mr. B call him. There's too many Mikes in this world though, so I call him Fish boy as a general rule. The whole drumline does.  
What more is there really to say? I mean, it's not like they're MAKING OUT in storage closets…I'm pretty sure even the whores in the flute section wouldn't stoop that low. Screwing in the practice rooms, maybe, but those can be locked if you have enough connections to get the keys for a little while. Eww, not like I would know, thanks very much. Stop looking at me like that.

-Abbs


	3. Chapter 3

**My full regards to the Real Matt. You get to be my guinea pig this time. **

::Ry  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing I have to say, and need to say, is how much I hate and loathe Jason Swanson, the Blazin' Swasian, or whatever the rest of the drumline calls him. I play tenors with Evvy, and she's the most amazing person on the planet. She could do so much better then that washed up, buzz-cut excuse for a percussion instructor. Ohh Evvy, with her wonderful green eyes sparkling with her laughter, those full, almost painted on lips that always know what to say…

I've always wanted to just sit there, with her head in my lap, and stroke her hair like burgundy silk while she tells me exactly how wrong she was falling in love with that squinty-eyed bastard in the first place. He walks funny too.  
I guess you all are wondering at this point WHY I hate him so much, and it's actually fairly simple. Evvy and I, we get each other. From the first day I met her, I knew we were meant to be together forever. We just never actually went out or anything. But I know she has feelings for me. She treats me DIFFERENT. And that…that…PRICK…touches her like…like…he loves her as much as I do. This one day, just a few weeks ago, I was staying late for my private lesson with this old guy my mom hired, uck. She says that I couldn't go to her friends Adam and Andy for lessons because it was something called "tact" or whatever.

But anyways, I was going into the back storage room for the snare stand I left in the cabinet. Realy, I could have just left it in the corner, but I knew Evvy was doing cleanup and I wanted to see her. As I neared the door, I heard Evvy's giggle, thought it was muted by something. I just thought it was the wall, but then I realized the door was cracked open. Immediatley, visions of Evvy gagged and tied up on the floor, at the mercy of some great, evil tickler popped into my head. Not wanting to have him actually injure her, I just barely peeked inside the door and saw about the most horrible thing ever seen.

Evvy's mouth was pressed (unwillingly, it looked like to me) against Swanson's lips while his hands ran up and down her toned back underneath her shirt and she was giggling into his mouth. As I watched with horror-filled eyes, they spun around and fell against the half-opened door, knocking me down to the floor. Quickly, I popped out one of my contacts and put it on my finger.  
"Omigod! Matt! Are you alright? Did...um. I knock you over when i tripped into the door?"  
I just opened my eye and popped my contact in, glaring at that freaking bastard with my good eye and responded with, "No. I just dropped my contact on the floor and had to look for it."

I looked up to see Evvy's face within kissing distance of mine, and I gulped nervously to see the gentle flush on her face from whatever...had been...going on...or whatever.  
But yes.

I, Matthew, despise and loathe our percussion instructor.  
But I could never hate Evvy

-Matt


	4. Chapter 4

**This one goes out to Jit-Chan, who named the twins**

::Ry  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi, my name's Krissy and I'm one of Evvy's many friends, and lucky to not be one of her very few enemies. I don't really think it's _possible_ for that girl to have enemies, in a way. Sure, she's a little…boisterous and often makes me want to go bury my head in a hole because she's so open about things…and I can't deny she has a taste in men I don't exactly approve of, but she's also my best friend. (the one that's not my twin sister, that is) In case you don't remember which one of the twins I am, it's actually rather easy. I play bass, and have brown eyes; Heather plays snare and she's the one that got dad's amazing blue eyes. She's also a little bit luckier on the romance side- her boyfriend is the hottest guy in our entire grade, Brendan. Me? No boyfriend as of yet.

The whole purpose of these confessionals was originally supposed to be a way for Evvy to tell her parents about her and Jason after graduation, but I think it's become more of a way of the rest of us telling her we care. That and I don't think Evvy's parents would be so thrilled to find out their daughter likes making out with older men in drum storage rooms. It's also a way to record our history, keep ourselves in the mind of someone, somewhere, when they read these.

Ah, Matty. Me and Heather used to play with him when we were younger, because he's the son of our mom's best friend, Danielle and her husband Tim. Danni and her high school sweetheart Dan were about _this_ close to getting married straight out of school, but Danni decided her life as a vet was more important, and well. She met Tim in her college marching band and nobody ever doubted that they were meant for each other. Then they had Matt…the boy who's certifiably in love with Evvy. It's so sad, because SO many girls have shown interest in him and he just pushes them away because he can't let Evvy go.

But what am I supposed to be talking about? Evvy and Jason, right? They try to keep it under wraps, they really do. It's just when you grow up with a person, you can read them like a book. For instance, if you watch the two of them in the stands at football games (Jason plays an extra drum when he can) you can see the way their hands tend to linger on each other's just a little bit longer then they need to, or the way they unintentionally inch towards each other when they talk. They're just very subtle hints, little whispers of a greater love. Does he really love her? It sure as hell seems like it. They hug after touchdowns, and obviously, there has to be SOMETHING of a return in the feelings Evvy has or they wouldn't be giving each other hickeys when they're supposed to be organizing things in the soon-to-be-infamous back room. Then there was the time where I was the only one to see them holding hands under the table at an after-game party at B-Dubs. (Buffalo Wild Wings, if you're not up to speed on the lingo in our area) I don't really know what to think of the relationship, but if they're really in love then whatever. It's not like I can talk, being my mother's child that I am.

Ah, Well.

"_Ay me! for aught that I could ever read,  
Could ever hear by tale or history,  
The course of true love never did run smooth"  
_::A Midsummer Night's Dream

-Krissy


End file.
